All Work and No Play
by wildkitkat
Summary: All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. When Jack consumed with his desire to be a good Guardian and the way he died, he begins to lose his centre. The Guardians have a new mission, make the Guardian of Fun, have fun!
1. Chapter 1

**All work and no play**

All work and no play makes Jack a dull point.

After the battle with Pitch, the Guardians celebrated, rested and went their separate ways. They kept in contact with each other and queried on any absent members. One member became far more absent than the others were comfortable with, namely one Jack Frost.

The last time Bunny, North, Sandy and Tooth had seen the Winter Spirit he was brimming with eagerness, energy and determination. Since Sandy was out in the field most, he was able to keep some sort of tab on the boy and it was what he wanted to convey to the other Guardians. Jack seemed to be taking his duty as a Guardian very seriously and that was the problem, it was all serious. Jack had taken it upon himself to freeze every lake in any area that had snow in the world and any pond that was more than a few feet deep. He froze it with a thick, thick ice that would not crack even if a baby elephant was tap-dancing on it. Which was fine and good and Bunnymund nodded approvingly that the boy was taking extra precautions, as over-protective it might be. He frowned when Sandy signalled that he checked the ice every month and refroze it. Thousands of lakes and ponds, some of the ice having been broken by fisherman who needed to fish in the icy waters or by natural causes. It was a constant, never-ending job. Jack still gave a snow day here and there, still twirled his staff around to give kid's ammunition in a snowball fight but he rarely hung around to have fun with any of them.

North took the news very seriously. If he didn't keep his gift alive in himself and shared that gift with others, he would slowly lose the magic that made him a Guardian, that made him immortal. He looked to Tooth and Bunnymund who also realized how grave the situation could be.

"Is Jack not having – not having any fun at all?" asked Tooth nervously.

Sandy shook his head.

Tooth pressed her delicate hands to her mouth with a small gasp and looked at Bunnymund in alarm. Bunnymund flexed his ears, trying to think when he had last seen the boy. His eyes widened in alarm when he realized it had been months. He turned to Tooth, "no worries, we'll find Jack and give him a day or two to take some time off."

"It's the memories." Said Tooth sadly, "he remembered his sister nearly dying on the ice and he-he-he remembers dying." She said, choking up as she began to cry.

"Enough, enough of this, we find Jack, he spends a couple of days here, has fun! No problem!" yelled North in his booming voice. Tooth nodded eagerly. "The Baby Tooth fairies will be fine for a little while on their own."

Bunny shrugged, "chocolate will keep for awhile."

North turned to Sandy, "I know you have a lot to do and we know time off is very difficult for you so whatever time you can spare for Jack will be appreciated."

Sandy gave a thumb up. North looked around and yelled, "Phil! I have urgent matter for you!"

"No worries mate." Said Bunnymund, patting the larger man on the back, "leave Jack to me. I'll have a talk with him and have him back here in no time at all."

North nodded appreciatively and Tooth flew off to instruct her fairies on what to do in her absence. The Guardians had a new mission. Get the Guardian of Fun, having fun!"

Cool so small chapter just for a small story I didn't quite want to make one-shot. Soooo enjoy! This morning I woke up and when through my facebook and saw a posting on the Emma Overland – Jack Frost sisters page. Titled "Jack and his shiny teeth". OMG OMG OMG I have watched it at home and work like five times so far. My day could only be good, brilliant, FANTASTIC after watching it! Whenever I have a bad day I will watch it so I urge you all, go to Youtube and watch that thing! It's a fan cosplaying as Jack singing an dancing to Chip Skylarks song about teeth! So watch it and maybe PM or leave a message in my reviews for this story on HOW AWESOME AND FUN IT IS!

Luvvies!

Wildkitkat


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews, more would make my self-esteem fat and happy._

_I don't own any of this…._

North looked around, a satisfied grin on his face. He had made a guestroom suitable for Jack. Big windows that made the room at a freezing temperature. A plain bed, a couple of comfortable chairs. Just down the hall was the large lounge where hopefully Jack would be spending most of his time with them. The fireplace was roaring for Bunny and Tooth, used to a warmer climate. Chairs, cushions and dozens and dozens of toys. From railway tracks and trains to cards and robots and bouncy balls. Anything he thought Jack might like. The yeti's were preparing a delicious lunch and dinner and snacks that might take anyone's fancy. North imagined that if Jack had been as busy as Sandy indicated, he wouldn't have been eating properly.

Tooth was sitting on one of the chairs by the fire and Sandy was playing with a swirl of dream sand as he drank some eggnog. North sat down, now they waited.

Bunnymund popped out one of his tunnels and immediately clutched himself as the cold air blasted him. "Frost!" he yelled looking around. "Frost!" he called again as he began hopping in the direction the globe had pinpointed the boy.

He saw the boy skating on a lake with his bare feet, staff at hand trailing behind him, lighting up the ice as it thickened. "Frost!" he called one final time, teetering on the edge of the frozen lake. Jack looked up and waved and slid towards the Pooka. Bunnymund couldn't see him properly but at last when the boy was a few feet in front of him, his eyes widened in shock.

This couldn't be Jack!

He was thin, thinner than last time he had seen him and it wasn't like the boy had the body fat to spare! His silver hair had lost its shine and was dull and gray. His eyes had dark circles under them and his actual usually vibrant and mischievous blue eyes were dark, a dark navy blue.

"What's up Bunny?" asked Jack, tapping his staff slowly on the ice.

Bunny was startled out of his revere, words lost. "Hey Frostbite you look - well North and I – the others – we uh wanted to see you."

BUnnymund could have slapped himself gladly at the way he was stumbling over his words. Jack cocked his head to one side and said in a tired, defeated sort of way, no cockiness, "well you're seeing me now."

Bunny tried again, "how about popping up with me to North's place and having a natter? No one's seen you around much."

"Sandy's seen me." Replied Jack.

Bunny felt impatience begin to take hold. He wanted to grab Jack and shake him and yell. _Couldn't the boy see how bad he was?_

"Come have abit of rest, abit of fun." The Pooka tried again.

Jack shook his head. "I cant. I'm too busy." HE gave the Pooka a sad smile. "I can see why you're so serious all the time, being a Guardian is hard work."

"Not for you Jack, its not suppose to be hard for you." Said the Pooka, almost at a loss.

Jack lifted one shoulder and dropped it. "Tell North and the others I'm sorry. I might come around in a year or so, if I can," and turned, "Bye Bunnymud."

The Pooka's ears flattened against his head as Jack used his full name and not the shortened 'Bunny'. Bunnymund snapped and with a yell lunged forward at the boy's back.

North and Tooth were waiting patiently by the globe for Bunnymund to arrive.

"Maybe I should send one of my girls to see how their doing?" suggested Tooth.

North brushed the suggestion away with a waveof his hand. "Iz not necessary. Biys are probably having long chat, iz good!."

Tooth nodded and gave a litte squeak as a hole opened right next to her and Bunnymund popped his head out.

"Bunny!" yelled North, "where iz Jack?"

"You wont believe it mate. The kid looks like death warmed up! Way worse than we thought."

"Where is he? Didn't he come back with you?" asked Tooth nervously.

Bunnymund hesitated. "In a manner of speaking." He said, finally jumping out of the hole, a piece of robe hung over his shoulder and Jack's staff in his hand. He pulled the rope and angry muffled grunts could be heard and then Jack Frost appeared, bound feet, knees, arms to his side and gagged.

Jack glared at each of the guardians in turn. Anger radiated from him and North looked to Bunnymund who shrugged. "He wouldn't listen to me!"

Tooth moved forward to remove the gag and Bunnymund asked, "cant we leave it on just a little longer?" She shot him a look and undid the knot and Jack spat out the gag.

All the guardians took a step back as he yelled…

"WHAT THE HELL!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack Frost was furious.

He had been sad, scared, righteous, indignant, aggressive, and all those adrenaline-pumping emotions over the years but this level of fury had reached a new height. He glared at each of the Guardians in turn, incinerating them with his gaze. He squirmed against the bonds keeping him still and muffled into the gag. The blood was pounding so loudly in his ears, he couldn't hear what they were actually saying.

Sure, he had been kidnapped before. But that was before he really knew them or they knew him and honestly if they had asked him to go to the Pole to become a Guardian he would have iced them and gone off laughing. He understood then (afterwards) that time had been of the essence and haste and being tossed into a sack and portal was quicker than the diplomatic route. That was then, Jack was a Guardian now, with responsibilities! He threw a more aggressive glare at BUnnymund's direction. Tooth came forward and undid the gag and Jack yelled in pure anger and confusion, "WHAT THE HELL!"

A part of him was glad to see them all take a dramatic step back. They were in TROUBLE.

"Jack-" began Toot before Jack cut her off.

"No. Whatever this is, I don't care. UNTIE ME NOW."

"Listen mate," tried BUnnymund.

"YOU!" screamed Jack, "What makes you think you have any right to kidnap me! This isn't up for discussion, untie me!"

North stepped forward and kneeled down to Jack and put a large hand on his back and Jack felt a spike of vulnerability as he realized he was lying in a near foetal position. He thought North was going to untie him but the Guardian of Wonder just kept his hand there, grounding Jack and Jack realized just how quickly he was breathing and trembling.

"Jack." Said North solemnly as Jack slowed down his breathing slightly. "Did you hear how you sounded when you yelled at us? We are your friends now, you are a Guardian, we are a team."

Jack averted his eyes, guilt flooded his emotions and he quickly looked up and cringed when he saw the hurt in Tooth's eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered, "I don't know why I yelled like that."

"Because you are tired. You need sleep, lots of rest." Said North, now untying the boy.

Jack shrugged off the remaining rope and trying to get up, found himself falling back gently onto his butt, "Just been very busy lately."

North nodded and motioned to Sandman, "Sandy said so."

"Is that why I'm here?" Jack turned to his golden friend, a hurt expression clearly on his face, "Sandy? What did you say?"

"Technically nothing." Ribbed Bunnymund, unable to pass up the opportunity. Tooth shot him an annoyed look and he shrugged and said, "nothing we wouldn't have picked up on immediately when we saw you, which is why you've been avoiding us."

"I haven't been avoiding you," said Jack, getting to his feet successfully this time. "Like I said, I've been busy."

"This iz important Jack. You're losing your centre, the reason for why you are here. Your existence." Said North, grasping the boy by both his arms.

Jack's eyes narrowed, "No. I'm doing my job, my duty. I took an oath!"

"How can you hold up your oath mate when you cant function?" growled Bunnymund. "Bet you've been feeling tired lately? Shaking? Not as much control over your element as before?"

Jack paused, remembering how much concentration and effort it seemed to take to layer ice on the frozen ponds and lakes when it had been so effortless before, so natural. "I'll sleep tonight." Jack compromised.

North shook his head. "You need more than sleep Jack. Rest the body and the mind. Iz the same. You stay here for a few days."

Jack blanched at the "few days". He shook off North's hands and took a step back. "I cant take that much time off. I made a promise!"

"To your sister Jack. You didn't make that promise to every child in the world." Said Tooth gently. Jack turned on her, eyes wide, "You saw my memories?" he asked in disbelief.

Tooth realized she had given herself away, "I'm sorry Jack, when putting the teeth back, I just wanted to understand."

Tears were welling up in his icy blue eyes but he blinked them back, a hard edge to his voice as he said, "I can't be around you guys. I need to go."

Tooth moved forward, one hand out, "please Jack, we're worried about you."

Jack gave a harsh laugh. "Care? You spied on my memories. Sandy, you caused this little get-together. How can I trust any of you now?"

Sandman moved forward, waving his hands, creating a floating golden sand image of himself holding out a hand to a sand Jack and leading him to the other guardians and then sand jack silently laughing.

Jack shook his head, "I need to go," he repeated, voice trembling despite the harsh tone. "You see Jack? Look at you now, you usually have better control of your emotions, you're about to start blubbering like a Sheila." Added in Bunnymund.

Jack turned to him, "give me my staff," he commanded and then after a beat of silence, "please."

Bunnymund and Tooth looked to North whom turned to Jack and answered for him.

"No."

Jack gave a dark chuckle and leapt forward unexpectedly, he latched onto his staff and thus began a rather rough tug of war. The Pooka was strong but Jack was desperate so the odds were even. Sandman had a ball of dreamsand at the ready but seemed hesitant to use it. He had already betrayed the boy once in his mind, nevermind his intentions. North stormed over and yelled, "Enough!" in his booming voice and grabbed the back of Jack's blue hoodie and lifted him into the air. Jack gave a small yell as he was unable to hold onto his staff and Bunnymund gave North a thankful look, brushing ice off his paws. He threw the staff to Tooth who swooped and caught it and quickly reached ceiling height and looked at Jack whose fists were flying as he tried to punch North. Jack got lucky as his long legs reached out and managed to connect with North's shin. North swore in Russian and dropped the Winter Spirit. Jack's victory was short-lived as Bunnymund tackled him from behind.

The warrior quickly wrapped an arm around Jack's neck in a hold and slowly pressed down. Wide blue eye stared at the Guardians before he drifted into unconsciousness. "Night Mate." He heard Bunnymund say as his vision darkened and then … darkness.

_Sooooo a quick update. I live in South Africa and I don't have internet so I have to take my laptop to Wifi places to update. Its rain season now and I drive a scooter and that's pretty much liquid death in my case. Still reviews had me determined and no matter what, as long as readers like it and I get reviews, I will make a plan!_

_On a side note, Jack turned out more aggressive than I intended in this chapter. Should I have Jack wake up better cause it was sleep-deprivation and exhaustion that made him so angsty or should I have Pitch's hand in it somewhere? Review and let me know _

_Luvvies,_

_Wildkitkat_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Thankyou for the reviews. More would be appreciated! (I am such a review hoe lol) so right next chapter is underway!_

_Marceline: Nope never heard of the song, tis a happy coincidence!_

_Night-Fury: My faithful reviewer! _

Jack awoke after a deep sleep and when he opened his groggy eyes and scanned his surroundings, he gave a little moan as he realized he was in the guest room of the North Pole, remembered why he was there and worst: Bunnymund was at the bottom of the bed.

"Hello Bunny." He said in a raspy voice and tried to clear his throat.

"Morning sunshine." Said Bunnymund and put a paw on Jack's chest as he tried to get up. "Stay put."

Jack looked down at the thin cotton sheet covering him and played with the fabric between his fingers, too embarrassed to look up, finally he said, "I'm sorry."

Bunnymund shrugged. "We're sorry we let it get that bad."

"I was trying to be a good Guardian," justified Jack and a thought struck him and he looked around quickly, "where's my staff?"

"Sandy has it." Answered the Pooka and Jack gave a frown. The four Guardians had discussed it. As trustworthy as Toothiana was, Jack would just have to bat his eyelids and flash his pearly teeth and she would be a goner. Bunnymund hadn't wanted the staff, just thinking of what the child might get up to in a bid to get it back didn't bear thinking about. North was strong-willed but Jack wouldn't rest if he thought the staff was on the property and he could find it. Sandy seemed like a good choice.

Bunnymund saw the cogs turning in Jack's mind and put a stop to the thought process. "You're not getting it back till we say so."

Jack gave a huff and turned to face the wall, arms crossed against his chest. "You guys are over reacting."

"After the stunt you pulled last night and the way you behaved I think you're the only one over-reacting here." Stated Bunnymund, "you can try as many stunts as you like but as you saw, I'll have you out like a light again."

Jack glared at him, "you caught me by surprise! I could so take you on Rabbit."

Bunnymund smiled at the "rabbit" reference, it showed Jack wasn't completely against them and some part of the child knew they were doing this for his own good. "Here's a crazy thought, why don't you just follow our lead and relax for a few days?"

Jack's eyebrows shot up, "you relax?" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"I may work hard but even I know when to cut loose." Said Bunnymund, wondering if the boy thought he was some workaholic grouch.

"What now?" asked Jack.

"When was the last time you ate?" asked Bunnymund. Jack immediately responded, "yesterday." The Pooka glared at him, "lets try again. When did you last eat?" Jack sighed, "a while ago, ok?" he added defensively, "I've been busy!"

Bunnymund just shook his head, "I'm going to the kitchen to get you a sandwich, Phil's outside and he's going to come in and take you to the bathroom and make sure you take a bath."

"I don't want a bath!" cried Jack. Bunnyund reached over and pulled a small twig with a leaf on it from his snow-white hair. "You're taking a bath mate."

Half an hour later, a much cleaner Jack was munching on a sandwich in light blue and white striped cotton pyjamas given to him by North while his other clothes were being cleaned and holes stitched by a yeti. Bunnymund passed him a glass of milk and Jack gulped it down. When he was done, he fell back onto the large soft pillow with a contented sigh.

"That was good." He admitted.

He gave a wide yawn and gave a startled look to Bunnymund, "I just woke up! How can I be tired?"

"Listen to your body kid. I'll let you nap for an hour and then wake you up. Sound good?" Jack nodded and was already starting to dose off.

As promised, an hour later Bunnymund woke him up and led him to the lounge, where North and Tooth were waiting expectantly. Tooth rushed up and fluttered around him, "did you sleep well?"

Jack nodded and cleared his throat, looking at North and Tooth he mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"Iz good Jack, come and sit." Said North, indicating a chair to his left. "Where's Sandy?" asked Jack, taking a seat. "Off sending some ankle-biters to the land of nod." Replied BUnnymund. "Now onto the good part!" cried North and brought out a train set he had placed on the table. The three guardians tried to get Jack involved and participate but while he was polite, he kept gazing off. After awhile North sighed and tried something else, "How about we go outside?"

Jack nodded and they made their way outdoors into the snow. He gave a slight grin at the dark green scarf and mittens Bunnymund was wearing. "I wouldn't laugh mate," he growled, "you're still in your little boy blue pyjamas!" Once again they tried to get him involved, they started a small snowfight but without Jack's energy it soon stopped. They tried making a snowman and while Jack helped, he obviously wasn't having fun.

Later they were all indoors as night fell. Sandy appeared and there was a tense moment before Jack reached over and gave him a brisk hug. Toothiana and Bunnymund took Jack to the kitchen to help prepare hot chocolate and Sandy took North aside and gestured along with his symbols.

North shrugged, worry etched on his face. "He slept, he ate, we took him outside and I brought out some toys but he isn't _feeling_ it Sandy." He shook his head, "I don't know what to do, eez problem!"

Sandy looked thoughtful and using his sand, he showed a watch.

"Give eet time?" confirmed North and was met with a nod. "Iz all we can do. We will have dinner soon and ask Jack what he would like to do."

After the hot chocolate and a few minutes of general discussion, they all went to the dining room. Jack's eyes widened at the sheet amount of food, it looked delicious. He tucked in and had a little bit of everything. He cast a glance at Bunnymund, he was still slightly annoyed by the Pooka. After all, he had tied him up and dragged him down a tunnel. He scooped up a spoonful of mashed potatoes and eyed the Guardian of Hope who was tucking into a salad. He flicked the spoon and gave a smirk as it landed directly on his forehead.

"Wha-"cried Bunnyund and his eyes narrowed at the little troublemaker sitting across from him. "Did you just-"

His question was cut off as another helping of mashed potatoe landed on his face. There was absolute silence at the table. A dozen elves who were standing on the table looked at eachother, scooped up a pea in each hand and looked at eachother before throwing the little green missiles at eachother.

"Food fight!" yelled Jack.

It went on for several minutes and no one was spared. Phil emerged with various vegetables sticking out of his fur, Toothiana was covered in jelly and North's beard was no longer white. Bunnymund had been hit worst and he had a sneaky feeling the others had used the food fight as an excuse for revenge for his snarky comments over the years. They all had Jack pinned and he grinned at them wickedly and tossed the carrot still in his hand at Bunnymund, it fell short but the intention had been there and the Pooka felt perfectly justified as he picked up the large bowl of trifle and dumped it all over the frostbite's head.

There was silence as the now released Jack and everyone else stared at eachother. Jack's tongue darted out and he licked some of the whipped cream off the top of his lips. "Mmmm. Good stuff" and cracked up laughing.

Soon everyone joined him and North returned a pudding-splattered Sandy's thumbs up.

They were making progress.

_Soooo let me know what you think! This had a bit of fluff in it. Might be angsty in the next chapter. REVIEW PLEASE._

_WIldkitkat_

_:3_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night Jack fell into a deep, contented sleep after such a busy day. He had had fun till the end and staying for a few days no longer seemed like the worst option in the world though his stomach still clenched uncomfortably that he wasn't completing the duty he had undertaken.

Jack didn't know what he wanted anymore. He wanted to be a good Guardian, the best that he could be and if that mean sacrificing eating and sleeping then so be it. It didn't matter to him that he wasn't having any fun. Who could think of fun when a child was trapped underwater, desperately hammering their tiny fists against the cold, impenetrable ice, oxygen so close and living so far away as cold water rushed into their lungs…

Jack gave a start as he lay on the bed and clenched his eyes shut and gripped the blanket tightly. Not a child, he thought, him. HE had died, HE had felt that terror and he swore quietly to himself, determination set in, while he was around, no child would feel that terror. Calling for help when none could come and leaving a family broken behind. He took a deep breath and sat up. It was difficult, he didn't want to leave the sanctuary of the bed, to leave the warm feeling inside him.

Jack got up and made his way to the open door and poked his head out, the coast was clear. Everyone was probably asleep like he should be. Jack felt guilty that the Guardians had gone to so much trouble for him but they just didn't understand where he was coming from. The logical part of Jack's mind thought that he should sit down with the Guardians civilly and explain is perspective in a calm manner while the childish part of him thought it would be best to sneak out the back door.

Jack did precisely that and made his way on foot, in his new pyjamas. He didn't think he could travel by wind and didn't fancy trying. He was still extremely quick footed and travelled quickly. The food and rest had helped and he felt stronger as he darted through the woods, he wouldn't like to admit it but Bunny and North had a point. Food and rest did wonders, he would try and work more of it into his busy schedule. It didn't take long for him to come across a pond, the water encased in a thin sheet of ice. Jack tapped it tentatively with his foot and despite his light weight, it immediately cracked beneath his feet. He eyed the spiderweb thin lines and nodded to himself. This was exactly what he had meant! Imagine if an inquisitive child had come across this death trap. Jack dropped himself to his knees and slammed his hands against the ice and there was a blue flash as the ice thickened beneath his hands. He wouldn't be as quick as he was with his staff and it took more energy to focus his element but he would do this, he had to do this!

Tears welled up but he blinked them away angrily. He wasn't that surprised when he heard a sad voice behind him, "Oh Jack." He looked over his shoulder and saw Tooth staring at him with a crestfallen expression on her face. Behind her was the large shape of North.

"What, no Bunny to drag me back?" he asked aggressively and then stopped himself and sighed.

"Jack, you're hurting yourself." Whispered Tooth, taking in the boys shaking arms and hunched shoulders.

"It would be a lot easier if I had my staff." Grunted out Jack as he slammed his hands on the ice, checking the thickness.

"Oh Sweet Tooth." Said Toothiana and flitted forward and knelt next to him and placed a reassuring hand around his shoulder and then leant in, placing her head in the crook of his neck. He wrinkled his nose as the feathers tickled him but didn't move away, didn't say anything. A few fairies buzzed around, crooning sadly.

After a few minutes North came forward, "Come Jack."

"I cant, you don't understand." Said Jack.

"Help us understand, come back and talk to us Jack."

Jack was silent and North readied himself in case he needed to move quickly if the boy ran away but all Jack did was sigh and nod. "Yeah maybe that's a good idea."

North and Tooth sighed and looked over the defeated boy's head and smiled at eachother.

Progress.

_Sorry its been so long. Reviews shall motivate me!_


End file.
